megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Crok425
Igor Even Igor himself is constantly stating he is also serving a "master", iow Philemon. since Philemon is the ultimate boss in P2:EP, and Igor is never truly one, it is very unlikely the trio refer to Igor for the rival of that kind of strength. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Trivia in P4's protagonists Generally, it's speculation when the media in question isn't even released yet. For all its purpose I think it's best that the observation is reserved until the actual game is out. BLUER一番 12:44, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Labrys. Since she appears in the Persona 3 CD Drama, I consider her a Persona 3 character. If we had someone who knew of the whole thing, and had this article up before the announcement of her in Arena, she'd be classified as a Persona 3 character without a doubt. Think of it this way, what if, in Persona 5, Nanako or another Social Link was made a playable character? By your logic, her being playable in Persona 5 would overrule her being a side character in Persona 4, and thus she'd get the Persona 5 character template instead. Labrys is technically a Persona 3 side character, even if an obscure one. Sorry if I am not making sense here.--Otherarrow 18:57, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT:Apparently, she was only mentioned in the CD thingy, so eh. Disregard this I guess. I have little to no knowledge of the CD thingy, and info in English about it is limited. Sorry again.--Otherarrow 19:00, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello nice to meet you So hello whats up My name is Yu-Narukami as you may know just saying hello. : Nice to meet you too ^^. -- Crok425 11:49, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : Hows thing Heres my Email joseph.stewart69@yahoo.com Yu-Narukami 00:04, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Zany P4U Trivia What is your problem? Hazama uses a butterfly knife, not a kunai first off. Secondly, throwing anything to the ground to hit someone is not uncommon. Does that mean Yosuke is also a reference to Ciel? To Taskmaster? Thirdly, this reference is purely superficial and you are pulling at straws. Zahlzeit 19:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : Do you need to be rude? Is there a necesity to it? In the trivia, I never said that Hazama used kunais, I said that like Hazama, Yosuke throws HIS kunais to the ground, in that sentence says that the attack is similar and not the weapon. Besides, I writed that reference because Arc System Works is the one that made Guilty Gear and BlazBlue and so, they are developing P4U. I don't know who aree Ciel and Taskmaster, which I suppose they are not an Arcsys character. I just writed the reference of the fighting style of the characters. If you need to be rude, find another talk page, because I don't tolerate people being like that to me while I'm not like that to them. -- Crok425 20:28, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "In Persona 4: Arena, the attacks of Yosuke resembles Hazama of the BlazBlue series of games by throwing kunais to the ground with the intention to hit the opponent or simply using the kunais to attack the opponent." : In this sentence, you imply both of them throw kunais to hit the ground. Regardless of your intention, it implies otherwise. Ciel and Taskmaster also fires off projectiles to the ground in the same fashion, the former ALSO with knives and the latter with arrows. In fact, there is a whole archetype of downward throwing projectile characters spanning as old as Akuma with aerial Hadokens. Characters are not references to each other if the simularity is superficial and common. Like for example, the P3 protagaonist. Is the protagonist of DeSu2 a reference to him because they both use Agi at first? Whether a company as made two characters and they have similar moves, which to reiterate, are common across the fighting game medium, or not, is irrelevant. Zahlzeit 22:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :: To add, one move doesn't suddenly make a character have the same fighting style as the other as you claim. Even if you were to use that argument he plays more similarly to Shiki from the Melty Blood series or Chipp from Guilty Gear. But even that isn't a really valid comparison. Zahlzeit 22:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) It may be invalid, but in that sentence, it may refer to both of them or just Yosuke, which is my fault, and I apologize for that. Either way, I used the kunai move as an example, it may have sounded as the move itself makes his fighting moves similar to Hazama, but there are several (not many) moves that resembles Hazama, and I watched it in some gameplay videos in youtube of P4U, and I played BlazBlue, so I can tell that some of Yosuke's moves are similar to Hazama's. It will still sound invalid to you, but I'm giving my reason of why it should still be there. -- Crok425 22:41, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I've played Blazblue. If you've ever played as much fighting games as me, or even something other than just ArcSys games, you'd realize Yosuke's moveset is really common stuff. Zahlzeit 22:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : Alright then. I'm not a huge fan of fighting games, but with the exception of ArcSys. So if you say that that kind of moveset is pretty common in other fighting games, then I guess you're right. That doesn't go to trivia then. -- Crok425 00:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Transparent Pictures No, it looks absolutely perfect. No complaints. Good job for once. Zahlzeit 01:35, April 1, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you ^^. I'll try to update the other articles like that. -- Crok425 01:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Which file name? Do you want deleted? So I don't blast the wrong one. Also, if you upload a newer file with the same name, an option should come up to replace the older file. Message 01:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) : The one I want you to delete is the one called Yu Narukami, the one in the article is called Yu Narukami render. I also used that overwrite thing, but it didn't work... I'll try next time to be careful. -- Crok425 02:06, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Nocturne/Innocent Sin How's it going for you in those two games? BOXN 20:52, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : Finished both. I played Nocturne in Normal difficulty, it is kind of hard. -- Crok425 01:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Good to hear, now it's time for you to toughen up - beat Nocturne on Hard with all Kalpas beaten and all Burial Chambers completed, scrub. Kidding, but once you get fusing and the press turn system down, along with keeping Demi-Fiends build in mind, it's very easy. --BOXN 01:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Chie Satonaka voice Confirmed where? Both IMDB and the other voiceactor listing are subjective speculation provided by people on what they think they hear. Unless Atlus starts providing a cast list themself or the voiceactor has a Twitter or equivalent and confirm it we shouldn't even bother putting it on the page. Message 17:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) : In Erin's facebook page, she put that she will voice Chie in Arena, and she said that Tracey was the one that voiced Chie originally. HERE you have it. -- Crok425 23:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Boy with Earring That is the official title he is given for his brief Persona 2 appearance. The other examples you gave were just descriptions. The name is just a placeholder, true, but it's easier for navigation than having ten pages named "Protagonist" I guess.--Otherarrow 13:39, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. And notice how I put the template. This name is just a placeholder, similar to the Demi-fiend article, and like Otherarrow said it is much easier to navigate this way. If we did it your way, Crok, then we should have renamed the Demi-fiend page to Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne) but we both know that's silly. -- Zahlzeit 13:46, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Yes, but we have better artwork and coincidently the wiki is a very different place than it was before. Also your edits are sloppy; all you've done was replace the infobox pictures with the old ones without even putting the updated art back into the gallery. This is how images become orphaned. -- Zahlzeit 16:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh but if you actually have a reason for using the old pictures rather than updated art, I'm all ears. I'm being serious here, go ahead. -- Zahlzeit 16:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : There was this one time that a user: Cococrash (I think it was him)-- wanted to replace the P3 MC pic from his template to the P3P artwork rather than the original, but Great Mara (and if I remember, I think Otherarrow was there too... if not, I'm sorry) changed it back to the original because there was a rule in this wiki that said that we should use the artwork that was used in the original game that character has appeared on and put the updated art (from sequels and such) in the gallery and give the detail from where it came from. I'm not doing things my way, I'm just following the rules in this wiki since that day. That's why I'm saying that if we name the P1 MC Boy with Earring then like I said, why not change the SMTI MC to Schoolboy with gadget in his arm like in Raidou Kuzunoha. That's why I think we should change it back to the way it was, I was well aware that that alias was used in Eternal Punishment and I thought that through and I came up with the conclusion that it was pointless and change it back, and that's what I did. If I remember well, I think Margaret named the P3 Protagonist as Blue haired boy or something along those lines... shouldn't that be an official title as well? If not, then that is my point in this discussion. Once again, I'm not doing things my way, I'm just following the rules. -- Crok425 16:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :The P3 guy is called "blue haired boy" by someone talking in universe. The P1 guy is labeled as "Boy with Earring" in the dialouge boxes in Eternal Punishment. It's not the same thing.--Otherarrow 16:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::You practically are since we already decided upon this. There's new rules since this wiki is very different than before although on the topic of P3 and P4 images, they should stay as is since you've made nice transparent background pictures that are perfect. ::Also to reiterate once again, if we throw away this canon nickname, emphasis on canon nickname rather than arbitrary description that you just made up, then we'd rename Demi-fiend to Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne). Do you think that's valid too? ::Magaret just calls him that but he never appears, dialogue wise, as such. Also it's not very reoccuring either unlike Demi-fiend which is used by a multitude of characters or Boy with Earring used in the original (slightly different as "the pierced boy") and in P2 EP. ::But above all else, "why" is the question. Why do you want to use the original release pictures? What reason is there to do it? Like I said, this is a serious question and if you really don't have a reason for your actions rather than being a drone hiding behind "I just follow the rules", then there's no reason to follow what you said. -- Zahlzeit 16:49, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not... but I see the point. *sigh* fine, I'm okay with the name and the pictures... but at least put up nice pictures since half cut ones looks ugly... and please replace the Yukino one with the one that is in the gallery, it's the same one. I'll try and make renders again. -- Crok425 17:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Just because that kind of trashy Trivia is on there doesn't make it okay since, as you may remember, wikias are run by ordinary people like us. But it's exactly because garbage no use Trivia is on there that one might not be able to trust the rest of the information on the wiki because of nonprofessionalism which completely goes against the purpose of a wiki. BlazBlue is hands down the worst fanbase of all fighting game fanbases--Gurren is the same with mecha fanbases maybe beaten by the SEED fandom in terms of having the worst fans so it's no surprise that their respective wikias are extremely unprofessional. What's your point in mentioning them, them being the lowest of the low? The thing is, you are completely correct. A Trivia can be completely coincidental but it has to be insightful and not just rely on "such and such character is similar to another character" because the fact of the matter is you can write literally a thousand of these and not only can you write a thousand of these, it can be argued from hell to back and a lot of people, believe it or not, may not agree with whatever comparisons you may put up. A wiki is supposed to be objective in all manners where it can be to ensured that people trust the information from the wiki when they refer to it. If you don't like it, write a fandom wiki for series like Catherine where your information is valued but otherwise it doesn't belong in places like this. -- Zahlzeit 17:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC) And before you say something, "well they're made by the same company so I think the comparisons are pretty valid" then what is the difference if Yukari and Katherine originated from different companies, but remained the same in terms of character and backstory? It's just the same if you compared Katherine to someone like Naruko Yokoshima: not a valid argument and serves to prove nothing but perpetuate the kind of trash that spews out of people like you. -- Zahlzeit 17:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Finally, to set the record straight, I don't hate you. I hate what you do, alright? -- Zahlzeit 17:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : First, please calm down. Second, let's have a normal conversation, I don't really want to fight. Beating ourselfs up with words isn't gonna make this (or any) wiki better. Third, let's start talking without harsh words at each other, I'm not gonna be an ass, so you try and don't be either. : Isn't coincidential enough how in those two resemble Rise and Yukari while both being of the Lovers Arcana and they got the same VA's? It's a valid coincidential trivia, for me at least, it'll probably more strong if it was the same case with the Seiyuus (which I don't know if they are the same). I wouldn't have putted that piece of trivia if both characters are from different companies. In the case of the BlazBlue trivia, there are some things like While Noel is a bad cook, her Seiyuu is an excelent cook or While Hazama hates cats, his Seiyuu loves them, that ironic trivia it's pretty valid, while there are some trivia that aren't that valid... like the voice actors works with other characters that resemble their BlazBlue work, like Noel has the same personality of this SNK character and has the same english VA, I totally realize that kind of trivia is poor and it doesn't make any sense, but I leave it like that because I still don't know the rules of that wiki and I could make a wrong move. : About to make a new wiki, I need to make a spanish Megaten one... there isn't any... but that's another story. : And yeah, I know you don't hate me, and I don't hate you, I just hate how you insult me... often. -- Crok425 18:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not even fighting you or whatever you think. You just have an extremely low capacity for adversity to think that I am honestly "fighting" you. The Catherine heroines don't really resemble Rise and Yukari at all. On the topic of Rise-Catherine, you wrote: ::#Many characters act flirtatious to the main character, it's not even limited to Eastern culture. For example, there is Tali from Mass Effect. ::#The Arcana thing is completely insignficant. What you are saying is similar to saying something like Noel and Sion of MBAACC are similar because they are both gunslingers belonging to an organizaation. Or Terra and the Hourai MC are Red Mages. Or Cloud and Fayt Leingod are both Warriors. ::#News flash, many heroines happen to have strong feelings toward the MC. But no, this is obviously completely new and unique to both Yukari and Katherine only. ::#Arcana thing, see above. ::-- Zahlzeit 18:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Saying I have a low capacity (on everything with your comments on youtube) it's insulting me, insulting someone is a way of fighting. :::And yes, you're right, I haven't thought of that. Stop being sarcastic... *sigh* it doesn't matter, I admit that I was wrong and such... next time I'll think through things deeply, so in exchange, I just want to ask you one SINGLE favor... please, stop insulting me or being rude with me. Many people make mistakes, and I know I'm one of them. I may not be the same as you in terms of knowladge or anything you're good at, but that isn't a reason to be the only target in your aim to be insulted as such. All the insults I've been getting from you is that I don't have capacity on anything, I don't have passion on making the Dual Mix's or Mash Up's in youtube in which is the same as saying that I don't like music, which is quite the contrary, or that I misunderstand your comments as rude. So please, I only want ONE SINGLE FAVOR, stop your insults at me, I'm not like that to you, try and be more nice next time. Being rude, sarcasting or insulting someone, is not gonna make that person understand you. It's just a favor, I'm not making you stop, I would just prefer it that way. :::Back on the subject, I'll be more careful next time. -- Crok425 18:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Ellipses. Why do you use them so much in your edit summaries or messages? My intentions aren't malignant, I'm just curious. --BOXN 20:41, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : What are you talking about? If you mean all the ellipses in the Arena edit, it was a quick edit only to fix what someone did. Of course, I just did that so someone can do less job in fixing it. I'm sorry if it was the contrary. -- Crok425 06:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) If you are looking for something to do, please refer to this page. Please cease to add Trivia. -- Zahlzeit 06:40, May 19, 2012 (UTC) : I'll do that, but I will still add things in Trivia that seems valid in some way. If it doesn't go, just delete it and give me a good reason to stop adding that kind of Trivia but stop doing that Undo Revision thing... it doesn't matter, I'll do what seems right in the wiki, like grammar and that kind of stuff. -- Crok425 07:27, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::No please stop. You are creating more work than needs to be done. Saying, "Oh just clean up my shits when I miss the bowl for me" is really irresponsible. -- Zahlzeit 04:10, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Uh-huh... I'll do what I can. By the way, I don't do that, I just add things that looks valid, I may skip something and at the end doesn't look that way. I think I added a lot of trivia in this wiki and it stayed untouched, so that means that some trivia I put it's valid. Like I said, I will be extra careful on the trivia thing. -- Crok425 09:51, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Is Trivia shit that we need? No. Why does your trivia stay? I haven't seen it yet, and consequently deleted or it's information anyone else could have added. In both cases, they don't require you to add anything. Just stop. -- Zahlzeit 15:23, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Leave me be... I'll do it, but just leave me alone. I'm really tired of your insults, I never done anything wrong with you, I never treated you wrong, never insulted you. Why do you have to be like that with me? For your information, I created articles in this wiki, renamed some of them and added valid trivia. Why do you always need to be such a jerk only with me? Why am I your main target? Did I done something to you? If I did, I apologize, but stop being such a jerk. -- Crok425 21:51, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::It's not a personal issue with Zahl it's all about the wikia, redundant and useless shit isn't needed. Which articles did you make, add valid trivia etc. You aren't a main target, it's not all about you, it's about shitty editors. --BOXN 22:30, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I created: Protagonist (Megami Tensei II), Soul Drive, Reverse the Destiny, Mellow Dream, Found Me and Time Capsule and Labrys (That last one I'm not sure). I renamed the P4 MC as Yu Narukami and added a lot of trivia in P3 MC, Aigis, Shin Kanzato, Yu Narukami, SMT MC, and probably some more, and most of that trivia stayed as it is. I know it's not all about me, but you can see that he's only insulting me. I understand about useless edits, but is it really necesary to insult me in the process? -- Crok425 22:38, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's because we're fed up with most of the shitty entries for this wiki (I noticed that most History tabs are copied and slightly altered from Wikipedia or Compendium info, which is bullshit), but I'll let Zahl put his reason because I'm not his spokesman, just his acquaintance if I'm correct. --BOXN 22:43, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I noticed that too. Some things in the Demi-fiend article are the same as in Wikipedia. And I noticed about the Compendium as well, but I let it be just to not make any mistakes. I also notice that Zahlzeit is doing a great job in the wiki, I really admire that about him. The only thing I saw useless, was a couple of his edits... the back view of Mitsuru and Preta... But that's another story. I'm not saying that if I let his edits be as they are, he should do the same, no, I'm just asking him to be more polite. -- Crok425 22:52, May 20, 2012 (UTC) *Protagonist (Megami Tensei II): Wow, it's like it's nothing. *Song pages: Literally anyone could have added them without any effort and personally I don't really welcome their prescence on this wiki either. *Labrys: Wow adding characters before we know anything about them and letting other editors shit that page up. Great going. *Renaming Yu: You do realize that most people don't even like this edit. And you did it when P4A was out if I'm correctly, not when we KNEW it was canon from P4U. And the fact of the matter is that you still won't listen to reason and you still persist in beliving that adding trivia and all of this inane stuff is actually useful. It's not. I've said stop for a reason. BOXN is indeed right, I'm fed up with all of this and it's time to stop moving backwards and to move forward. You want to be useful? Just do the things in the formatting page. They're easier than trivia and even more useful. If you're not even willing to do that, then you might as well not edit at all. It's as simple as that. That's the point. And if you think you'll get any appreciation from anybody, you won't because this is a thankless job, and one that you are supposed to volunteer to do for the sole purpose of being useful. hurrr yoo i'm so meean The fact of the matter is that you could have been doing anything else with your time like making those Dual Mixes. I mean no one would blame you, and like I said, you don't gain anything by editting here. But you choose to stay on the wikia despite all you've done, so this is what you get and deserve. Enjoy. -- Zahlzeit 02:20, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : No, I changed the name when someone from Atlus answered me how the localized name would be in the US version of Arena, the same goes when I created the Labrys page, ask Great Mara. I know that I don't gain anything by editting in here, and I said 2 times that I will do the things from the formatting page. *Sigh* I know you only hate the things I do and such, I'll do what you say about editting the things that needs to be done in the formating page, but in return I just wait of you being a little more polite with me, making fun of me or saying Crok is such a shit will only make me fight you more, and that won't help. -- Crok425 02:27, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah... you should work... on not contradicting me so much... -- Zahlzeit 02:31, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::... I know... I writed that wrong... but you see my point. Okay, done, I don't see the point on keeping this Ellipse thing going. -- Crok425 02:39, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::>someone from Atlus answered me I call bullshit, that's like saying "Hey gaiz my dad works at Atlas xDDD". If not, show some proof. --BOXN 02:48, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Not really. You do realize there's actually a legit XSEED employee that is a complete bro that frequents the JRPGG right? She actually plays games and gives us updates on stuff that we wouldn't know otherwise, like that she finished translating a trailer a few days ago and sent it to Famicon for approval. And also there's cases like Gabe Newell and stuff. The internet is a very small place these days. -- Zahlzeit 02:51, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Really? That's surprising - then again I don't really venture out of SMTG except for Anime and Tech, but that's pretty cool to hear. I did know about the Gabe Newell thing though, seemed unlikely for a while from my prespective. --BOXN 02:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yeah. The company practices you're thinking of are closer to Asian companies like those from Taiwan and stuff. -- Zahlzeit 02:57, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Actually, the Atlus employee answering him actually happened and he did post a link to the thread where he asked on the Atlus forums, but kinda sorta not the way he said it. He asked as to how the name would be translated in Arena, and the employee answered it "Yu Narukami". However, the idea to move his page to the name was suggested before then, the thing we agreed on was that we'd wait for the English version of the name, and that we got. Oddly enough, no one suggested that we shouldn't move the name when I first brought it up.--Otherarrow 03:13, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Localization matters and saying hi: Wow dude, is that really you? The one who made the Reach Out To The Truth Trinity Mix on Youtube? I managed to convert that to MP3 with a video converter and I'm loving it! Could use more work though, but great. Also, I wanted to say one thing about the Persona 4: Arena portion on Yuu's page (I tend to romanize with extra "u's" and "o's" so pardon me), I looked on his Persona 4: Arena Moves video on YT and Gamespot and his Install Kill/Mortal Blow was called Myriad Truths like with the original Izanagi-no-Ookami skill. Here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pquitZj7Um8&feature=relmfu Does that mean the names are really going to change in the final build of the game? I will give ASW some credit for making a good localization of Kenkon Itteki and Shishifunjin though, though I'd never believe Denkou Sekka would be Swift Strike, and yet that's also the JPN name for another RPG series' attack: Quick Attack from Pokemon. Belial Edge 06:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC) : Yes that's me. I'm glad you liked it... actually, in every Dual Mix or Mash Up I make, I usually put a download link in the description of the video... MP3 sounds better. If the download link is dead, I'll upload it again. And yes... it needs work, I'll improve with later Duals and Mash Ups. Try to hear the new ones I make ^^. : About Yu. The last time I visited the site, the move was called Million Truths. I'll have to check that again if they changed it... right now. My internet is randomly slow sometimes, so, you know... They actually changed it. Oh well, might as well change back the thing I made. Thanks for the clarification Belial, and I hope you enjoy more of the Dual Mixes and Mash Ups ^^. -- Crok425 09:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC) : Then again, as of Blazblue most of Arc System Works move localizations aren't close to their JPN versions at all in terms of moves. : Also, my YT account is RandomAHOL (I have two different gmails and one is for Youtube mainly). Belial Edge 19:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) : Yo ho, saying hi again, in a new account. And I actually did remember me using the mediafire links. XP SneaselSawashiro (talk) 21:19, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Fun >not finding insulting people fun >not finding shitposting fun >thinking that what you say is important I realize fun is objective but what's wrong with you? --BOXN 12:17, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : I don't mind the backviews, if he wants to do a backview, then he should do a full backview and not only the butt, and then post it in a cospaly site since that was his intention: cosplay reference, and then I'm being called lewd. I may have done wrong edits here in the wiki, but he's just being ridiculous with those pics. I don't have any problem with you. The things I say are not important, putting opinions doesn't mean being always right. -- Crok425 14:09, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Sorry if I'm interrupting or anything, but I personally agree, and that pic was just kinda creepy. Also, insults aren't fun, BOXN. They're mean. --Bettafishrule2579 19:50, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm sorry that I'm mean. -- Zahlzeit 19:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::No one called you mean, dude. -- Crok425 02:35, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hey look, I didn't ask for any name calling okay? -- Zahlzeit 06:31, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Uh-huh. Who said that anyway...? We didn't asked it either... shesh. -- Crok425 06:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Bubblehead? Try being less childish, okay? Resorting to name-calling doesn't get your point across. Plus do you have proof it's Megan Hollingshead? Speculation isn't a sufficient source. Letdragon (talk) 16:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : It's not my fault you noticed the name-call. if I'm being childish''' just ignore me since it would be pointless to argue about it. And no, I don't have proof, I just reverted it without thinking even though I wanted to leave it blank, sorry about that. '-- Crok425 (talk) 02:05, August 11, 2012 : Then don't do it next time. It's that simple. 'Letdragon (talk) 20:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC)' ::: Yeah, yeah, I know that. Again, sorry. -- Crok425 (talk) 00:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, this is ariseishirou from Livejournal. You've got messages disabled. Did you still want the Nocturne Drama CD? If so, PM me with your email address. 09:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Ari Re: Character templates Absolutely, all characters should have templates if they're not demons or something similar. « Zahlzeit 19:25, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Why occupation? Also what other things do you want aside from what you listed? « Zahlzeit 22:25, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I had actually already made SMT1's but it seems like I don't have to change anything. Duplicated it and changed colors for SMT2. Does everything here sound good? ::http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Template:SMT1_Character ::http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Template:SMT2_Character ::Also, I didn't use clear yellow because the stat templates for SMT2 were that blue-green color you see there. Is yellow more fitting to SMT2? « Zahlzeit 02:53, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah I think black text on white background would be the best. « Zahlzeit 11:24, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay fixed the problem with the age field, I can't believe I overlooked that. Also added the VA sections. Also are you sure "the Samurai" are actually a faction itself rather than a "profession" or title? Because it seemed to be more likely the latter. ::::Also don't worry, I think I'm one of the several people who can make a template on this wiki so I kind of have to. « Zahlzeit 21:41, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Where did you get the idea that it's an "affiliation"? « Zahlzeit 05:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yep, the actual name would be the affiliation. I think Samurai, like I said, is just a title or something. « Zahlzeit 06:02, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Actually only the name was in dark red and I was trying to match the colors of their uniforms but eh it's back to black. Maybe I'll find a better red next time. « Zahlzeit 17:04, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Also the MT2 template (was) white text on a tan background so it looks nothing like the SMTIV template, what. « Zahlzeit 17:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, the wrist on the COMP arms are dark red. Also if that white looks beige to you, I sincerely suggest you look into a new monitor or get your eyes looked at because that is a pure white. Heck, you even type "white" to get that white color in the template. « Zahlzeit 01:09, September 23, 2012 (UTC) SMTIV Alignments Sorry for reverting you, but I do think it is too soon to tell. I'll be honest, it's not that obvious to me, as their designs send a lot of mixed messages (for example, despite Walter having a Chaos Hero inspired name, his color is Law blue and his "thug/bully" personality could develop either way. Johnathan, on the other hand, has a Law Hero inspired name, his color is Neutral yellow, etc) I do think we should wait for more info before labeling them for sure and all, as we barely have any info as is. Again, sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:02, October 22, 2012 (UTC) : It's okay, man. I already told you not to apologize for things like this. You were right that we really don't know anything from both of them (alignment-wise), even though art and their personality just told me that they were Law and Chaos. So yeah, no problem :). : On a side note, I can edit again, I'm not sure what the issue was.-- Crok425 (talk) 07:48, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : So Otherarrow? Isabeau's scarf is red, like Chaos, and I highly doubt she's chaotic. C'mon. She's the female character. They are almost never Chaos-aligned. And really, Flynn's scarf is the only one whose colour matches his alignment, but then his can be changed by your choices. And judging by scarf colour? I find that pathetic. GalaxiaWild (talk) 16:21, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :The series has been color coding their alignment heroes since SMT1, and you do notice that the scarfs are the only "personal" artifact they have, as they all have that same blue uniform. Besides, saying "she can't be Chaos because she is a girl" is...well, aside from being vaguely sexist, that's pathetic. That's even weaker than the scarfs. What about Yuriko? Or Chiaki? Come on man, you can disagree, but don't be stupid about it.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:11, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yosuga was not Chaos. Just not. And why on earth would Walter be Law just because of a damned blue scarf? And Yuriko was not even in the party, she was a demon in disguise. Maybe the female character part was, in retrospect, somewhat sexist, and I didn't think that through, and it's for that I apologize. I don't get why I goddamned scarf determines alignment. Jack's crew were black and red, and they're still not Chaotic, and in fact Jack himself was Neutral. GalaxiaWild (talk) 19:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I am taking this to your talk page, as I don't want to bother Crok further. Sorry.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::No worries :). Just so you know, Yosuga was Chaos, Musubi was Neutral and Shijima was Law... so yeah, keep it going about it. Also, green is also neutrality and Navarre fits that with his scarf (putting aside white in MC), yellow in Jonathan not so sure, Walter in blue and Isabeu in red it's just confusing since (assuming) she is the heroine they always follow the MC... but Nocturne kinda broke that tradition and they kept the Demi-fiend alone, so yeah, it's kinda ambigous until the game is out. So don't bother on arguing on this. It would be like arguing that Adachi (P4) is Law instead of Chaos because of how his personality looks before the game came out... and you know how that turned out; of course, I'm using that as an example. -- Crok425 (talk) 06:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, Yosuga and Musubi are more Chaos and Neutral ''flavored than true Chaos or true Neutral, but that is a debate I don't want to get into again, and yeah, I do consider Chiaki the "Chaos Hero" of Nocturne anyway.--Otherarrow (talk) 06:54, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Of course, they are not true such alignment, that's what I meant. But in any case, let's not get into a discussion with no end about the alignments of the characters like Otherarrow said and let's wait for the game first... Atlus likes plot twists some times. -- Crok425 (talk) 07:12, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chichevache Yeah deleting it sounds pretty legit to me. « Zahlzeit 05:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) About the battle quotes of EP shadow selves While the skill-specific quotes do exist in IS. To my memory, I have never ever heard a single time that the EP shadow selves shouted once when they use their unique dark skills. Even the EP party members do not shout their significant skill names as well. Maya shouts "Artemis" when using Crescent Mirror, Ulala "Asteria" (sic, instead of "Astria"), Katsuya "this decides it!", etc.http://www003.upp.so-net.ne.jp/crocodilidae/game/per2_man.html If you are 100% sure they DO shout the skill name in EP, I think it should be very easy to find at least one example in Youtube videos. Thank you. -- Inpursuit (talk) 05:33, December 16, 2012 (UTC) : I played the game some months ago and I don't dare to replay it again (Dem dungeons) but now that you mention it I remember that. Sorry for the inconvinience. -- Crok425 (talk) 05:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Article images Sure I mean I don't see what the hell is the problem here and I really appreciate it even. The only thing is that if you yourself know that the render is not good with too much white lining then don't bother putting it up. Thank you in advance! « Zahlzeit Simple wiki code notice If you're "transcluding" template in the article by , the "template:" namespace prefix is omittable, so can be simplified to just with same effect. Actually adding the "template:" prefix confuses other editors because it is the usual practice to not include it in every wiki project. Just so you know. -- Inpursuit (talk) 23:34, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Again, you didn't notice what I taught you of the Wiki code and the usual practice. Stop adding the "template:" back to the article. You're confusing other editors who are already used to omit it! Template:w was created for reducing the need to repeat the subject of the link. All you did made them look even more complicated! -- Inpursuit (talk) 09:26, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I did notice and I do remember but my problem is that the article looks like this when I try to edit it with your code: http://puu.sh/1Ly7U ::And when I use the other code, the template one, it would look like this: http://puu.sh/1Ly9U ::It's easier to use and it doesn't look complicated like the other one. With you code I can't change it to visual mode because it has "complicated coding". -- Crok425 (talk) 10:40, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Don't use the Visual mode, use code mode and learn the Wiki codes yourself if you want to edit any wiki which apply many coding. You can't demand the majority who are already used to code mode to comply to the visual mode user at the cost of inserting omittable codes. -- Inpursuit (talk) 11:21, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Why can't I use the Visual mode? Why is it omittable codes? How does putting the template for wikipedia makes it look more complicated? I'm not demanding anything, I'm just saying that it would be more easier for people can change between Visual and Code modes, not just Codes. -- Crok425 (talk) 11:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::The problem is the visual mode fails to understand template within another template. (Adding "template:" is not needed to enable visual mode.) In other word, the visual mode is downright badly designed. Stop using it as your excuse to alter the code unnecessarily. Complain to Wikia Community for the bug yourself, I'm not interested in the visual mode from the beginning. -- Inpursuit (talk) 11:34, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Cheat Hi Crok425 ! Do you know any cheat codes or something for p3p for my psp ? im playing the girl version by the way Hikarii-chan (talk) 05:01, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Supporting character I have enough of your ignorance! "Supporting character" is a theatrical term that denotes a character is neither protagonist or antagonist! If you have trouble understanding it, STOP EDITING!!! -- Inpursuit (talk) 00:49, January 4, 2013 (UTC) : Then why don't you explain it to me calmly instead of exploting? Yes I didn't knew the meaning, what's so bad about it? Besides, how does that makes me ignorant, as you've seen in the other articles I'm actually informed about things, I didn't know that supporting character meant that, as the name says I thought that it meant that is a character that aids the protagonist. One last thing, I do apologize for not knowing but please don't get angry like that just because of that. -- Crok425 (talk) 01:03, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :: I'm seriously enraged because you reverted "supporting character" thrice! I did explain the term in the editing summary and you just ignored it! Apparently you just wanted to revert everything added by me! -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:09, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: Dude, my first language isn't English so I didn't fully understood all of it. As you can see my grammar isn't perfect in English, I didn't ignored it, I just didn't understand it and yes, I should've asked before reverting, and no, I don't want to revert everything you do. Besides, now that I understand what it means now I can safely say that it still shouldn't be there because we don't know her role in the game, she could be Major, Minor, Supportive as you say, Ultimate Boss, etc.... that is a reason to revert it now, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, I'm really sorry for the inconvinience. -- Crok425 (talk) 01:16, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Please do some research yourself before you feel "safe" to think so. Supporting character is a broad category to include any kind of character except the protagonist. In that sense even the minor cameo, heroine and antagonist are under the supporting character category if they don't play larger role than the supposed protagonist. I use this term is simply because it does not imply if the character play larger or smaller role in the story, although I tend to believe the Black Samurai will play larger role in SMT4 like Hikawa or Chiaki in SMT3. But this is the most neutral choice of word. -- Inpursuit (talk) 05:35, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hmm... you're right, leave it at that then. Sorry to bother you. -- Crok425 (talk) 06:05, January 4, 2013 (UTC)